ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben²
COMMUNICATIONS ROOM (Ben is overwhelmed with shock as he stares at the figure. At '' ''himself.) BEN: I...I don't understand. Is this some kind of trick? ENVOY: This is no trick. I've been waiting for sometime to meet you, to speak to you. BEN: Who...are you? What is this place? ENVOY: We are at a remote station, on the outskirts of the galaxy. You see Ben, I come from a timeline that no longer exists. Replaced by this...new one. The timeline I came from was the same as this one. We lived the same lives, until after we encountered Vilgax. That explosion. The reunion. You continued your normal life, but me, well...things were quite different. (All the time he spoke, the Envoy's eyes never left Ben’s face. There was an almost hungry look to them.) BEN: How would your life be that different if we shared the same lives? ENVOY: Because I was first, your destiny was altered because of mine. BEN: I don't understand. ENVOY: After I escaped from Vilgax's ship. I was infected by several clusters of parasites from a region outside of normal space. From what I know they were attracted by the Omnitrix and laided dormant there, it wasn't until it was destroyed when they moved inside my mind. From there they prevented me from forming new long term memories. There would be a two day pause pause before it would start again. Due to the very rare nature of this issue, Azmuth insisted that I remove the Ultimatrix and give it to him, but I refused, I knew that I could still be of some help. Gwen stepped in, saying that she could keep it for safekeeping. BEN: Azmuth should know how to treat you. If he's considered to be the brightest one of his kind then-- ENVOY: But he's not! Not even close! His lack of support and understanding made him believe he couldn't do it. But not all of the fault lies with him. As it turns out, Vilgax was still alive. He learned about my condition, and was able to flee Earth. Although his empire fell after his defeat, he was able to..."invade" Earth. BEN: Vilgax conquered the Earth? ENVOY: If only that were the case. Gwen, Kevin and I tried to prevent Vilgax from reaching Earth. We failed. The entire planet was destroyed. Afterwards, we joined with some survivors. The Plumbers gave us a colony to settle in and protected us from Vilgax. Gwen took care of me while Kevin left. A decade later, we reunited and found out that the parasites would be able to revert all of the events from the time after I defeated Vilgax. It worked, in a way. The forced removal of the parasites sent me to a dimensional void, separating me from normal space. I was severely injured afterwards. Trying to figure my way out of my precarious situation, I decided to alter my appearance, seeing how losing ten years would be a waste. I was able to...manipulate matter and energy. BEN: And so you were able to use Albedo, Psyphon, and the Forever Knights from the past. Why? Why try and change history? Why try and change events from different timelines? ENVOY: Is that what Paradox told you? BEN: He said that were you were trying to alter things for your own purposes. ENVOY: That old fool. That was all planned out so I could bring you here to this moment. Paradox...he could of prevented it all. My memory loss, Earth. But he knew, he believed that I had to deal with losing my memory, having Earth gone until the time would come when Gwen, Kevin and I would all unite again and would be able to stop those parasites. He BELIEVED that it would reset the timeline, at the cost of billions of innocent lives, the cost of MY life! BEN: But if what your saying is true, then everything is fine, I don't have memory loss, Vilgax hasn't destroyed Earth, everything is fine-- ENVOY: But it STILL HAPPENED! I am the living witness to Paradox's crimes! BEN: We both know Professor Paradox quite well, we have never known him to be misguided towards us. If you are truly me, then we both know that Paradox didn't do anything because he knew it would prevent something worse from happening. ENVOY: You actually defending that old man. How noble. I should of finished him off when I had the chance, instead of having him suffer. BEN: You were hurting Professor Paradox!? ENVOY: He saw it coming. BEN: He doesn't deserve that! ENVOY: Oh, but he does. He took everything from me. And that's what he gets. BEN: I can't imagine myself being like...you. All of the things you've done! ENVOY: You don't have to. Your already looking at yourself. BEN: I'm done talking to you! (Ben selects Rath on the Ultimatrix, and hits the it.) BEN: "RATH!" RATH: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A SPANKING, AND I'LL PUT YOU IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER! (Rath tries to grab the Envoy, but his counterpart shifts to the left in an instant and grabs Raths, hurling him against the wall.) ENVOY: Try again. RATH: I'M GONNA WRECK YA! (Rath charges towards the Envoy, but is drop kicked and tossed to the side. Rath hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Bigchill.) BIG CHILL: Bigchill! (Big Chill flies up and tries to freeze the Envoy, but he is too quick for Bigchill and continuously moves out of the way with incredible speed.) BIG CHILL: How are you even doing that? ENVOY: You learn a few tricks when trapped in a lifeless prison. BIG CHILL: I have some pretty cool tricks too. (Big Chill touches his Ultimatrix, turning into...) ULTIMATE BIG CHILL: Ultimate Big Chill! '' (Ultimate Big Chill swoops down and blows his ice flames. The Envoy blocks it with his own bare hands and sends it directly back to Ultimate Bigchill, pushing him back down to the ground. Ultimate Big Chill reverts back.)'' ENVOY: I didn't want to fight you, Ben. But at least you know who I am, what I lost, and who is responsible. (The main door blasts open. Gwen and Kevin race inside and see Ben and the Envoy.) GWEN: Ben?! ENVOY: He has a big story to tell you, Gwen. Computer. Activite the self destruct sequence. COMPUTER: Self destruct sequence engaged. Station destruction in 5 minutes. (The Envoy escapes through a secondary door. Kevin helps Ben up.) KEVIN: Was that- BEN: Not now. I'll explain everything once we get out of here. Come on. (The gang heads back to the Rustbucket. Escaping the exploding station.) BEN: How did you find me? GWEN: We caught Psyphon after you were captured. KEVIN: It took awhile for him to crack. But it worked. BEN: Where is he now? KEVIN: At the Null Void, we won't be seeing him anytime soon. GWEN: Ben...who was that? BEN: That was me, the Envoy. The Envoy is me. (Ben explains the entire story to Gwen and Kevin. The Envoys backstory, and how he blames Professor Paradox for his situation.) GWEN: Let me get this straight. The Envoy is you from another timeline and blames Profesor Paradox for not preventing Earth from being destroyed? But if those events no longer existed, then why is he still angry, everything is okay now. BEN: I don't think he considers this timeline to be his. He see's himself to be an outsider from everything else. Despite things being reset, he still see's those 10 years as things that still happened to matter what. He's determined to get revenge on Paradox, no matter what. KEVIN: So all of that trouble of sending that decoy ship, Will Haragune being targeted by Albedo, Galvan Prime being attacked, invading Earth. All of those things were to bring you here. Why couldn't he bring you to him at the start? BEN: He wanted to bring me to him at the right time. He wanted to convince me the Professor Paradox was the true threat. You have to feel sorry for him though, losing everything like that. Paradox needs some explaining to do. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ultimate Big Chill makes his first appearance. *Rath makes his first appearance. Minor Events *The Envoy explains his backstory to Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Envoy (Ben Tennyson) Aliens Used *Rath *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero